Paradise
by PompusRompus
Summary: While babysitting her neighbor's child, Clementine, Max finds herself in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. As she tries surviving with the little girl, she runs into her college professor, Lee Everett. Now the three of them must try surviving together in a messed up world with other survivor's. Will change title & summary later. Life is Strange and TWD crossover
1. chapter 1

**_I've just thought about this idea yesterday. :D_**

 ** _In case anybody's curious, after writing most of this chapter, I found out there's 2 unfinished crossover fanfics. I think this one, out of the now 3, is the only one that pairs Max and Lee._**

18 year old Maxine "Max" Caulfield was curled up in the sheets of her bed, tired from a late night movie marathon with the kid she had been babysitting. If Clementine wasn't loudly knocking on the door and yelling her name, she would still be sleeping away if her ward hadn't come to the door. Max attempted to ignore the child, throwing the sheet over her head. She wasn't feeling up to opening her eyes just yet. She had been the middle of dreaming of a meeting one of her favorite artists when she was waken by the child.

Unable to ignore her for any longer, she groaned as she woke up, stretching her arms and legs on the edge of her bed. She cast a look over towards the alarm clock to see that it was 10:30 a.m.. She swore as she quickly got up to get her clothes and called out to the child that she was getting dressed. As she was about to put on her clothes, she got a good look at herself in the full body mirror. Her shoulder length brown hair was wild and messy from sleep and her dark brown eyes were indicating the young woman had just woken up. That was a normal morning for her and nothing all that special really. What really drew her attention was her body shape and the size of her breasts. Max never quite felt confident about her body. Sometimes she usually felt bigger than what she really was. She hated the shape of her body especially in comparison to the other girls at her college. Her breasts were rather small in comparison as well. Boys tended to like girls with a bigger chest, right? That's what it felt like it at least. At least not all boys were like that she thought as she stuck out her chest as she stood in front of the mirror. At least she hoped so.

The one guy she did like, she wasn't quite she if he was interested in her anyways. If he even found her the slightest bit attractive. Even if he did, she knew he wouldn't say anything about it considering he was her teacher and could get in a lot of trouble for it. She guess it would stay wishful thinking for now. She slipped on her favorite pink t-shirt with a deer on it along with a gray jacket, blue jean jeans, and matching pink sneakers. She slipped on her brown satchel and went downstairs where she found her ward pouring cheerios into a bowl.

The curled haired 8 year old girl smiled up at her caretaker. Max gave her warm smile back as she came over to the breakfast table. "Thanks for waking me up, Clementine. I totally forgot to set my alarm clock."

"It's no problem," said Clementine. "Sometimes my dad sleeps in and mom and I have to wake him up. I made you breakfast."

She pointed to the red bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. "Thanks. You really didn't have to."

As Max sat down to eat with the child, she thought to herself, 'She's such a sweet little girl. I should've set that alarm clock. I'll make it up to her tomorrow and make her some pancakes.'

Clementine then began telling the young woman about her phone call from her mother and father. They were sending her a special surprise in the mail and that they were still taking her to the amusement park that weekend they came back from their anniversary trip in Savannah. The child was excited about going and her incoming present. She asked Max what she thought it was and the two chatted about what they both thought was coming such as toys, new art supplies, books, and other things.

After breakfast, the two washed the dishes, Clementine asked what she was doing for the rest of the summer. The brunette just shrugged. "Just the same thing as usual. I'll probably take more pictures and hang out with my friend, Kate Marsh."

"Kate's really nice," said Clementine smiling. Clementine and Kate got along as thick as thieves whenever Max brought Clementine along with her to their tea meet-ups. The child enjoyed reading Kate's children's books and the two would often exchange drawings. "Can she come back over soon?"

"I think she has bible study today," said Max as she handed Clementine a plate to dry. "I'll text her and see when she can come over. I bet if I tell her you want to see her, she'll squeeze you in today."

"I hope so!" she grinned. "I drew her a picture. I'll show you!"

She jumped down from the steeping stool she was on and ran off for her room. A few seconds later, she came back with a drawing of what appeared to be the three of them. "Look! It's a picture of me, you, and Kate. Do you like it?"

"It's so cute," Max smiled at the picture. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Just then the phone rang. Max dried her hands and headed over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Max, it's me, Diana," It was Clementine's mother. She sounded rather stressed out but was doing her best to sound cheerful. "There's been a change of plans here. Some crazy guy attacked Ed at the hotel."

"Oh god! Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's doing okay now," she assured her. "Hopefully we should be back in a couple of days. We're just going to stay another night before heading back."

"Tell him I hope he feels better," said Max.

"Don't worry I will."

"What do you want me to tell Clementine?" She wasn't quite sure how to handle this with the child. She wasn't even sure Diana had told her.

"I've already told her so you don't have to worry about that," said Diana. Max had the feeling she hadn't told the child everything to keep the child from worrying. She was worrying herself about the man. If he had to go to the hospital, surely some damage might have been done. "Do you mind looking out for a package? Ed and I bought her something."

"Sure," smiled Max. "Be safe."

"Thank you."

After hanging up the phone, Clementine ran up to her. "Was that Kate?"

"Oh uh no. It's was your mother," she smiled. "She was just telling me that she was staying another day and to make sure you get your gift."

"When is it coming?"

"It won't be long," she reassured her as she patted her head. "Why don't you go draw another picture while I finish these dishes."

"Sure!" Clementine beamed as she ran off to get her art supplies. "I'll draw one for you too."

Max took a seat on the couch and began to text Kate about Clementine wanting to see her. It would be great to have the blonde haired woman over for the day. Maybe she could pose for some of her pictures or the two could talk to each other. The teenager had texted back right away, saying that she could come over in an hour.

"Clementine, Kate said she's coming into an hour," she called back to the little girl as she colored. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah!"

Max texted her back that the two looked forward to her coming over. With the house clean, Max headed outside with her camera to take more pictures. It was a bright, sunny day with a flock of birds flying over head, the sounds of a child's laughter could be heard somewhere down the road, and the sound of a lawnmower somewhere a bit farther off. Everything just looked so perfect and Max was going to take full advantage of it.

 ** _How was the first chapter? Let me know how it was! Any reviews are welcome. :)_**

 ** _It starts off a bit slow but hopefully it'll pick up._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama-Uzumaki-Namikaze2004- I am. Don't worry.

I.C.2014- All of them are. I'll add a few more from the game too.

* * *

As soon as Kate pulled up into the driveway, Clementine dragged her away to her show her the pictures she had drawn. Max smiled at the two as Clementine began showing off her drawings. Kate smiled as she picked up a picture of Kate. In the picture, Kate was holding hands with both Max and Clementine. Noticeably Kate's hair was undone, something Max had never seen before. For the year she knew the older girl, she had never once seen her with her hair down. With Kate's natural beauty, Max was sure she'd look even prettier with her hair done or down.

"This is cute, Clementine," smiled the young woman. "I like how you drew Max. It looks just like her."

"Thanks!" beamed the child. "Lemme show this other one I drew!"

Max cell phone started ringing so she excused herself and went into the next room. It was one of her other friends, Warren, calling. In her first of moving to Atlanta, Warren was the first one to quickly befriend Max. He was into most of the same things as she was and the two had some of the same classes together, which Max was really glad for since he came in handy as her tutor in math. She hadn't seen him in a while since summer vacation started as his family and he went on a trip to Hawaii. She figured he must have been having a lot of fun since he hadn't texted her or called her once.

"Hey Warren, what's up?" she said as she took a seat on the couch. "Having fun in Hawaii?"

"Not until a few days ago," He shook his head on the other end. "The moment we hit the ground, I got sick and had to stay in the hotel for 3 days."

"That's awful," Max couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Hawaii had some of the most beautiful locations in the world and poor Warren had been stuck in there for a few days. "Was the view from your room nice at least?"

"Yeah it was nice. I wish you were here though. I know you'd love it here. Maybe next time we go, you can come with. That is if you want to."

"Sure. But wouldn't you have to ask your mom about that?"

"Oh **_she_ **was the one who suggested it," He grinned and, unknown to Max, he was blushing quite a bit from the memory. His mother knew how much he liked Max and would often push him to ask her out. He could never find the nerve to ask her on a date though. Just to hang out. Once she had told him that she could have come too, Warren had wished he had known sooner. However once he got ill, he was thankful his crush hadn't come. As cute as Max was, he wouldn't doubt it if one of those handsome guys at the beach each attempted to take advantage of her or whisk her away.

"I wish I had known, but it's probably for the better. I don't have a very good beach body."

"Aw come on Max. I think you'd look good in **_anything_ **you wore."

"Thanks, Warren," she giggled. 'If only more boys would say that.'

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just taking pictures and taking care of Clementine. Right now she's showing Kate her pictures."

"Where's her folks?"

"On vacation. They went to Savannah, but they'll be back soon," she looked back at Clementine for a second before turning back to the phone. "They would have been back sooner but Ed got attacked by some guy at the hotel."

"Geez! Is he alright?"

"Hopefully yeah. I'm gonna call and see how they're doing tomorrow." said Max. "I hope it wasn't too bad and he gets to come home soon. Clementine worries when her parents are gone too long."

"Did she tell her?"

"No. It might worry her," said Max. "If it were serious, she would have told her and Clementine would hae told me she said it."

"Hm," The brunette was quiet for a second. "Well hopefully it's not that bad. You, I'll be back in the states tomorrow. Uh maybe we could..."

Warren paused and a man's voice could be heard behind him. Warren left for a minute and came back. "Sorry, Max. Gotta go. I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright, have fun, Warren," she hung up her phone and went back into the dining area just as Clementine finished up displaying her pictures. "Sorry about that. It was just Warren calling."

"That's alright Max." said Kate. "How is Warren doing?"

"He's having a good time. Says he got sick, but he's alright now."

"Good for him," she reached inside of her bag. "By the way, I got something for you."

She then proceeded to pull out a very expensive looking camera. out of her bag. It had a large red ribbon on top of it. Max was speechless. She had seen this camera before when she went to go get her's fixed in the electronics store. It took HD pictures, had a ton of memory in it, and it was pretty damn hard to break according to the various videos she had seen of it. She remembered one in particular there it had been thrown mutiple times on cement and kicked around (she almost crying seeing a good camera being treated like that) and had only a singlular scratch on it.

"Kate, please tell me you didn't have to sell organs on the black market for this!" she said half-jokingly. Considering the thing cost more than $3,000, she'd believe it if she said she had. What did she do to deserve something so expensive? Surely she wasn't that good of a friend.

"You're so funny, Max," laughed the older girl. "No, I got it with legally earned money."

"How?"

"Uh well it's not important," This made Max worried, though she couldn't put a finger on way. Kate was as pure as snow and sweeter than even the most tooth rotting candy in the world. Somebody like that wouldn't do anything horrible for money...right? "Just don't use it around campus, okay?"

"Why?"

"Well because the college is just so plain compared to all the other places around Atlanta," she quickly responded. "With such a nice camera, wouldn't you rather go elsewhere? Besides, some of the boys there are pretty clusmy. I'd just hate it to break."

Max was inclinded to call her out on her obvious bullshit, but Kate was quick to change the subject to asking Clementine if she wanted her to do her hair for her so she could look pretty for the camera. She quickly accepted and Kate and Clementine went to find a brush.

'That was odd,' she thought as she looked over her new camera. Why would Kate want her to stay off campus with it? She couldn't have stolen it. Nobody she knew or saw had a camera like this at the college. Kate couldn't have stolen it as religious as she was. Then again, even people like that went bad even more so in the cities. Whatever Kate was hiding, Max was itching to find out.


End file.
